


Dark Before Dawn

by Aryagraceling



Series: Rare Pair Central [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Campfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt: Genma, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Wanting to be close to people is hard when you're mired in the remainder of a mission.





	Dark Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For Rare Pair Bingo board B, prompt Genma. Really an excuse to write late night banter heh
> 
> Ask box is open on tumblr (link in end notes) if you've got requests!

Genma hates the first night back from missions. It should be something to enjoy, coming back to Kakashi and Shikamaru, yet somehow seeing their smiles only serves to remind him of what he’s done to wipe happiness from another’s life. They always go through the same routine. Kakashi cooks dinner, Shikamaru works out the knots in his back, and he’s left alone to sleep off whatever ill effects the last days have given him.

Sometimes he’d rather they sleep with him, but waking up to a person in your bed after being on guard so long is hard.

He stares at the moonlit floor as the digital clock shines red in the corner of his vision. His senbon is firmly embedded in the nightstand his partners have given up saving, his hitai-ate is tossed in the laundry, and the blanket rasps over his naked skin in the late-April night. It’s loud and he hates it, gets frustrated at the way it feels on him. Tossing and turning, he grinds his palms to his eyes as a flash of his target’s face smashes into view.

“Stop,” he groans softly. Kakashi and Shikamaru are in the bed next door, the one Kakashi asked Tenzou to make for the three of them, and he _knows_ he should just go. He won’t get any sleep tonight with how wound up he still is.

But he doesn’t want to bother them.

The floors in the old Hatake house creak, but Genma knows his way around the soft spots. He sits up, running a hand through his hair as he yawns, and plucks out the senbon before all but dancing to the closet. They all keep something in the cool-down room, Genma’s outfit of choice being one of Kakashi’s old sweaters and a pair of Shikamaru’s sweatpants he appropriated long ago.

They surround him in an approximation of their arms and he sighs into the night. “Just go,” he whispers to himself. “They won’t mind, you know that.” Like always, though, self-doubt wins out and he pads into the kitchen for a lighter and his cigarettes before stepping out to the porch. There’s already a fire in the pit they share with Ibiki’s place next door, cracking and spitting sparks to light Ibiki’s torn face.

“Couldn’t sleep?” the interrogator asks.

Genma simply shakes his head and offers him a cigarette, which he takes along with the lighter. “Kept thinking about the mark.”

“Could’ve gone better.” Ibiki exhales, grey smoke mingling with the stars above the forest behind the property. “Could’ve been worse.”

“Not much, if you’re out here.”

Ibiki lets out a mirthless chuckle. “Guess my habits are finally starting to get through,” he says. “Sakura’s bound to be out soon, if you want to be alone. I can go back inside.”

“Kakashi’ll be up to check on me at some point,” Genma says. His elbows rest heavy on his knees as his hand flops, ash falling to the ground before he brings the cigarette to his lips again. “Shikamaru’s probably dead to the world.”

“Hmm.”

Silence settles between them, save for the snapping branches. Genma’s sure Kakashi’s ANBU are somewhere near, but he can’t be bothered to care about them seeing the upset in his frame as he lays over his thighs. The pile of butts on the log grows, up to seven by the time that Sakura actually shows her face.

She doesn’t bother commenting on the bad habit she’s working with Shikamaru to break them of, only puts a blanket over Ibiki’s shoulders and goes back to get one for Genma. He accepts it gratefully. “Thanks, Sakura.”

“Any time.” She curls up under Ibiki’s arm, hand rubbing soothing circles over his chest as all three stare into the fire. “Raidou’s coming. Sayuri was fussing.”

Ibiki nods, and Genma’s ears pick up the soft swish of feet over grass behind him. His head whips around to see Kakashi with his hands up, only a light scarf wrapped around his face. “Just me,” he assures. “Is everything okay?”

“Come sit, Kakashi,” Sakura says, patting the log between her and Genma. “Plenty of room for all of us.”

Kakashi’s nearly shivering as he plasters himself to Genma’s side. “Fucking cold out here.”

“That’s why there’s a fire and blankets,” Genma murmurs. He rests his chin on the pillow that is Kakashi’s bedhead and lets his eyes slip shut. “And me.”

“And we’re all better off for it,” Ibiki says.

Kakashi shifts below Genma’s arm to look into his eyes. “Close call?”

“You’ll see it in the report tomorrow if you’re not too busy shirking responsibilities,” Genma teases.

“I’m wounded,” Kakashi says dryly.

“You’re being called out and you don’t like it,” Ibiki says, eyes glinting.

Sakura laughs as Kakashi slides down Genma’s side, groaning the entire way about how he won’t ever heal from this. “I’ll take care of what ails you,” she says, much to his chagrin. “You can’t escape it.”

“Gen,” he says. He’s halfway to reaching up for Genma’s face when a door slams, and everyone looks over to see Shikamaru skittering away as the screen door shuts behind. “Are you awake?” he calls.

“Am now,” Shikamaru mutters when he flops on the ground in front of them. “Scared me half to death.”

“Wuss,” Sakura says.

“Just tired,” Genma says, and Shikamaru leans back to give him the half-smile that lights up his dark days. “Aren’t you, love?”

“Missed you,” Shikamaru says quietly.

Kakashi somehow manages to get an arm around each of them, dragging them together for a quick kiss before Raidou arrives, a finger on his lips and blanket covered bundle in his arms. “I tried putting her down and she just wasn’t going,” he says in apology. “Wanted to see my husband for a minute before trying again.”

“Do you need help?” Ibiki asks.

“No, no,” Raidou says. He puts a hand on Ibiki’s shoulder and squeezes before beginning to pace, gently rocking Sayuri under the stars. “Just wondered what we were all up to out here at midnight.”

“Coping,” Genma says, and everyone nods in agreement.

“Ahh.”

Quiet reigns once more as they all consider the various reasons they’ve come here through the years. From celebrations with the six of them to nights spent with naught but the lonely cries of the owls for company, the firepit has seen its fair share of coping, Genma knows. The flames have burned bright, burned low, burned away pain and hardships with an orange more brilliant than the setting sun.

Sayuri’s muffled cry cuts through the night, and Raidou lets his head drop back as he groans. “You were doing so good,” he croons. “Come on, baby, be good for daddy.”

Genma and Kakashi watch Ibiki stand and take her, Shikamaru having fallen back asleep propped against Genma’s knee. “Bedtime?” he asks.

“I think so.” Kakashi leans down, brushing his knuckles over Shikamaru’s cheek. “Hey,” he whispers. “Wake up.”

Sakura chuckles at the way Shikamaru glares when he’s roused. “We know, such a drag,” she says before he can open his mouth. “It’s got to be near one. We really should get to sleep, hmm?”

Shikamaru growls and pulls Kakashi’s arm down to clutch against his chest. “Help me up.”

Genma’s joints ache, stiff with cold and the run back to Konoha as he stands and stretches. He shivers when he’s forced to hand the blanket back to Sakura. “Anyone have water?”

“I’ll get it,” Sakura says. “Go on. You just got back.”

“See? Taught her well,” Kakashi says.

Sakura snorts. “You taught me to put out fires because we nearly set the woods on fire once,” she says.

“Doesn’t matter _how_ I taught you, just that I did,” Kakashi says, waving away her protests. “You’re welcome.”

“Child,” Genma snickers.

Kakashi holds his head proudly in the air. “Hokage, thank you very much.”

“Child,” Shikamaru says, tossing his arms around Kakashi as he draws out the word. “Let others be right, dear.”

The fire hisses as Sakura pours water on it, and their goodbyes are quick even through Kakashi’s protestations. Both men keep an arm around Genma’s waist as they walk back, Shikamaru massaging his hip before he breaks away to let them in. “Are you going back to sleep?” Kakashi asks when Genma sets the lighter down.

Memory crashes, and Genma shakes his head.

Shikamaru slides down the counter to rest on Genma’s shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, only looks out to where Kakashi’s eyes are shining in what little light spills through the window.

“Want us to stay up with you?”

“You’ve got stuff to do tomorrow,” Genma says. He crosses his arms and looks to the floor as they assure him they’ll function on what sleep they got, his eyes prickling as he bites his lip. “It was just a body,” he whispers. “I’ll be all right.”

“Gen,” Shikamaru says.

Kakashi puts a hand on Genma’s free shoulder before moving it up to cup his face and wiping away the tear Genma swears he was holding back. “Who’s on your team?” he asks softly.

“Both of you.”

“Do we abandon our teammates?” Shikamaru asks.

Genma sniffs and butts his head into Kakashi’s hand. “No.”

“So are you going to let us sit up with you? You know we understand,” Kakashi murmurs. He doesn’t come further than the foot between them, for which Genma is grateful. A hand on one shoulder and head on the other is enough for now, no matter how much he wants to sink into their embrace on a bed fitted for their love.

“I’ll put coffee on,” Shikamaru yawns.

“You don’t ha--”

“Kakashi, did you put it away in the wrong cupboard?” Shikamaru asks, interrupting.

“It’s right in front of your face.” Kakashi moves to blanket Shikamaru and reach in, kissing the side of his head with a smirk as he pulls the bag down. “You’re getting old. Might need glasses.”

Shikamaru snatches the bag and grumbles. “From staring at your chicken scratch all day.”

“The world’s against me, Genma,” Kakashi sighs.

Genma sniffs again and laughs, just a bit. “Maybe they need better directions to Kakashi-town.”

“Maa, no one needs directions there but the people here right now.” Kakashi vacates the small space when Shikamaru bumps into him not once but twice on his journey to fill the pot with water. “Come here, love?”

He looks so sweet sitting with arms extended that Genma can’t help but take a second to appreciate the fact he and Shikamaru are the only ones who get to see him like this. The fraying edges of Kakashi’s sleeves tear a bit more as Genma brings his hand to his mouth and begins to chew, missing his senbon. “I need a few minutes.”

“Take your time,” Kakashi says.

“Too late,” Shikamaru says, all but teleporting onto Kakashi’s lap instead. He yelps when Kakashi tickles him and traps the older man’s arms with his. “None of that.”

“Look, though,” Kakashi murmurs, and Genma feels a smile break over his face. “I see that, Genma.”

“You’re both distracting me from my moping,” Genma says, trying to wrestle his cheeks down to stoic once more and largely failing. “How am I supposed to brood properly when you two are over there looking like that?”

Instantly, Shikamaru’s face goes slack before an exaggerated frown pulls at his lips. “Better?”

“A bit,” Genma chuckles. The scent of coffee, dark and rich, tantalizes his nose, and he breaks their gazes to grab his mug from behind the coffeemaker. He still feels a bit guilty for both what he’s done and the fact they have to help him through it, but they’re right. They’ve become a team over the last several years. There’s no reason to be pulling away when he’s hurting.

Kakashi uses one foot to pull out the chair next to them as Genma pads slowly over. “Have a seat.”

“None for me?” Shikamaru grouses, holding his hands out for the mug and a sip. He winces at the bitterness and warmth, which draws a laugh from Kakashi. “I’ll pour this on you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Kakashi nuzzles into his shoulder as he gives it back.

“He might,” Genma says around the rim. “He gets crabby when he’s tired.”

Shikamaru’s eyes only narrow before his shoulders slump and he leans back against Kakashi. “See? Not just you the world’s against.”

“I know, we’re just horrible to you,” Genma says. He runs a foot up Shikamaru’s leg in some form of consolation as he takes another sip. “How do you even survive the atrocities?” He doesn’t quite catch what Shikamaru mumbles into Kakashi’s shoulder. “Oh? A reason?”

“Said I like it when you fuck me, so I stay,” Shikamaru says.

“So we’re _useful,”_ Genma says, catching Kakashi’s eye and smiling knowingly. “I see how this is.”

“And you’re sweet and don’t mind that I can’t cook,” Shikamaru amends.

Kakashi hugs him tighter and kisses just below his ear. “Am I sweet?”

“You’re needy.”

“Too concerned with making dog treats to make me cookies,” Genma says, sighing and dipping down in his seat dramatically. “How do I live in these conditions?”

“Because you like it when I work my magic on you.” Kakashi lets Shikamaru go to wiggle his fingers at Genma, and Shikamaru plops to the floor between them both. “I make a good distraction.”

“And you--” Shikamaru pokes Genma’s knee before leaning his head back to stare up-- “keep your damn senbon everywhere.”

Kakashi turns in his chair and hovers a leg over Genma’s thigh, silently asking permission to rest. Genma nods and Kakashi drapes himself over the back of the chair. “Come on, Shikamaru, it’s just a little prick,” he says with a wink.

“No need to drag yourself into the conversation.”

Genma about chokes on his coffee at Kakashi’s feigned shock. “Fuck,” he coughs. “Warn me next time.”

Shikamaru snickers as he acquiesces and stands. “Want some?” he asks Kakashi, picking up a mug and the pot.

“Always do.”

 _“Dirty,”_ Genma says. He tucks his feet up to perch them on the bar between the chair legs and curls his hands around the coffee. The floor creaks as Shikamaru returns, handing Kakashi his cup before sitting between them again. All three take a drink before Genma sighs. “Thank you,” he says quietly. “I needed that.”

“You just need to let us help,” Shikamaru says.

“We’re yours,” Kakashi says with a soft smile. “We understand.”

“Still love me?”

“Of course,” they say together, then stare at each other before Kakashi leans down to tilt their foreheads together.

“What’d you promise when you married me, Genma?” he asks.

“Til death do us part,” Genma says.

“Mm, you two even roped me into it,” Shikamaru murmurs. “And you’re not dead yet.”

Genma shuts his eyes, letting their words flow over the cracks in his armor and begin piecing it together once more. He leans over into Kakashi and hums when Kakashi’s lips glance over his temple. “I love you.”

“We love you too,” Kakashi says. “Anything specific you want to be distracted by tonight?”

“Wouldn’t say no to a movie,” Genma says.

Shikamaru heaves himself to his knees, then to his feet with a groan. “I’ll go find one.”

“Something funny,” Genma calls after him, nearly missing the wave of acknowledgement as Shikamaru walks around the corner.

“Come here?” Kakashi asks again, and this time Genma crawls across the space between them to be cocooned in his arms. He curls against him, vulnerable in the moonlight as he whispers the mission was hard. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No,” Genma says. “I need you two. Just love me a little harder tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
